This invention relates to lighted shoes, and in particular to lighted shoes with electro-luminescent (EL) light strips. Lighted shoes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,247 and 3,946,505 have been provided in the past that include a flashing light. When an individual wearing the shoes moves back and forth, as during dancing or even while walking, a circuit provides certain functions such as flashing on and off. Such shoes are very useful and provide enhanced safety for many situations, but the conventional light sources are not as versatile or attractive as EL light strips. However, EL light strips cannot simply be used in the conventional lighted shoes because of different electrical requirements. The conventional power supplies, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,922, which discloses a three position switch with different functions for triggering a light by D.C. power, lack components such as a transformer to convert D.C. power to A.C. power suitable for use in EL applications, and thus the previous arrangements cannot easily be adapted for use with EL strips.